


The Good Pope

by PetLeopard56



Category: The Good Wife and The Young Pope Crossover
Genre: Gen, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetLeopard56/pseuds/PetLeopard56
Summary: Alicia Florrick accompanies her daughter Grace to Vatican City and receives an unexpected audience with the Pope.





	The Good Pope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dedicated to my beautiful wife and Editor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dedicated+to+my+beautiful+wife+and+Editor).



The Good Pope

A “Good Wife” and “Young Pope” Cross-over

Time-Line: Takes place after the last televised episodes of “The Good Wife” and “The Young Pope”.

Alicia Florrick crossed her eyes disapprovingly. She sighed, impatiently. The window at the hotel, where they were staying, had a breathtaking view. However, her daughter Grace admired it alone. 

Alicia impatiently checked her cell messages and muttered curses as she answered one after another.

Grace walked over to her and shook her head. “Mom, we’re in Vatican City, for goodness’ sake! We don’t get an audience with the Pope every day. Are you just going to stay in our room and cell message all day?”

Alicia got up, put her phone down and hugged her daughter. “You’re right, Gracie. I know that I haven’t been much fun. Damn, I don’t know why you chose me as your ‘plus one.’ But I guess that I can’t help it. You know how I feel about religion.”

Grace rolled her eyes. “Mom, how many times have I told you that this is not about religion. That man has survived a major stroke. Some consider it a miracle, judging by the extent of the damage that was done to his central nervous system.”

Alicia spoke with sarcasm. “I’ve read that he lived on caffeine, artificial sweeteners and enough cigarettes to choke a horse. Hence the stroke. It’s a miracle that he didn’t collapse a long time ago, if you ask me.”

Grace picked up a comb and brush and walked over to the large mirror. “Whatever he did or didn’t do, he still found something worthwhile in the article that I wrote for the school newspaper. He wants me to read it out loud to the congregation of cardinals, during his next briefing. And I just wanted you to be there. It would mean a lot to me. Please, Mom!”

Alicia ran her fingers through her hair. “Of course, I’ll be there for you. Listen, I just need to grab a cup of coffee from the cafe downstairs. The espresso machine up here just doesn’t do it for me. I’ll be back in a few, Gracie.”

Grace shook her head. “Well, at least this will get you out of the room for awhile.”

Alicia grabbed her hotel key. “Whatever.” She opened the door and gently let it close behind her. 

The corridor was crowded. People were speaking in English and Italian about the Pope and the grand festival to take place tomorrow. A crowd was gathered in front of the elevator bank around two of the Pope’s cardinals, that she recognized from the newspapers. One was Hispanic and the other was Italian. 

After pushing her way through the crowd, with a stream of “Excuse me” ’s, she got to the elevator bank and pressed the button. After about another five minutes, the elevator finally arrived. There was one other passenger on the elevator. He was a man with a mustache, wearing sunglasses and a large hat, with a rain coat. She paid him no mind, as the elevator doors closed. Suddenly, there was a brief jolt as the elevator came to an abrupt halt. 

Alicia was caught off balance and leaned against the railing. “What the-”

The stranger checked his pockets. “Wouldn’t you know it. Left my cell in my room.” 

She wrinkled her brow. There was something familiar about his voice. Alicia pushed past him and started pressing buttons randomly. “Hello! Hello!” she yelled into the speaker. 

The man laughed ironically. “Ain’t going to do any good. The system’s overloaded. The power blew. Takes about five minutes for the system to reboot. I’ve been there before.”

Alicia looked up at him quizzically. “This has happened to you before?”

He laughed. “Yes, Actually it’s probably happening because I’m here, as a matter of fact.”

She smiled sarcastically. “Unless you’re the Pope or have other type of messianic delusion--”

He cut her off. “Right on both counts, Madam. I’m Lenny Belardo, known to my followers as Pope Pious XIII.”

He put out his hand, which she reluctantly shook. “Wow, looks like all the crazies are out today,” she commented. “All I wanted was to go down to the lobby and get a cup of coffee, but no, the elevator had to die and I had to get stuck with some nut who thinks that he’s the pope. Could this day get any better?”

He laughed sarcastically. “If I were in your position, I’d feel the same way that you do, Mrs. Florrick.”

She stared at him with surprise. “How do you know who I am?”

He took off his hat and threw it down to the elevator floor. He removed his sunglasses and his costume mustache. She looked at him for real for the first time. His hair was sandy blond, combed to the side. Yes, even a skeptic like herself had to admit that the man who she was talking to was telling the truth about who he was.

Slowly, he answered her question. “My number one, Gutierrez, takes the task of background checking all of my personal guests very seriously, I assure you. By the way, compliments to your daughter’s writing skills. I can see, now, where she gets her nerve from.”

Alicia looked at him curiously. “Nerve? What are you talking about?”

Lenny laughed. “Not being afraid to speak her mind. That’s what I liked so much about her article. That’s why I wanted her to come here and meet with me personally and read her article to some of my associates. They could learn something from her.”

Alicia shook her head in disbelief. “You’re certainly different from how I pictured you.”

Lenny looked at her seriously. “But not you, Mrs. Florrick. By the way, I am sorry to hear about your husband’s--how can I put this delicately?--fall from grace.”

Alicia looked at him with annoyance. “Don’t pull any punches, Your Holiness. The media had a field day with the whole disgraceful thing. I think that you know that.”

Lenny sighed. “Yeah, yet you held on and raised two kids on your own and made quite a career for yourself. That should mean something. Of course, anything coming from me may not have very much value to you, I suppose.”

Alicia responded in surprise. “So you know how I feel about religion, then? Your assistant couldn’t have probed that deeply into my personal life.”

Lenny paused before speaking. “I knew it the moment that you walked on to this elevator, Mrs. Florrick. I just feel things. Unfortunately, most of the time, I’m right.”

Alicia shook her head. “Why do you say, ‘unfortunately?’ ”

Lenny looked towards her, seriously. “Look at me. Who am I? I’m just a priest, that’s all. People make a big deal of the fact that I hold some type of exalted title. Heck, the only way that I could even be here right now, in full disguise may I add, was to throw my aides out of the room and tell them that I needed some quiet time for a nap! I have to go through all that so I could have a few minutes to myself to sneak down to the lobby and buy a girlie magazine!”

Alicia laughed in surprise. “You-you read girlie magazines?”

Lenny responded with a wink. “Not read, Mrs. Florrick.”

Alicia laughed. “Wow! I knew that you were somewhat different from the others before you, but I didn’t expect--”

Lenny smiled. “We’re only human, Mrs. Florrick. Someday, you will understand.”

Alicia wrinkled her brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Lenny looked at her. “We all have our beliefs regarding a higher power. It comes down to what we do with our lives to help our worlds make sense to us. We tend to answer those questions in different ways. Beyond that, It’s all just bullshit!” He broke into a long laugh.

Her mouth opened widely. “You can actually get away with saying that word?!”

He looked at her mischievously. Wordlessly, he walked over to the elevator control panel, put his hands over the buttons without touching them, mumbled a few words in Latin. Instantly, the elevator came to life and was on its way down.

She looked at him, completely confused. “Did you just do that?"

He didn’t answer the question, but walked right by her, gradually putting on his hat, sunglasses and fake mustache. Finally, he turned toward her. “The answer to both questions is ‘maybe.’”

She wanted to question him further, but the elevator door opened before she could say anything. He turned toward her and winked. “Just believe, Mrs. Florrick. That’s all I can tell you. See you and Grace at dinner later.” He tipped his hat courteously, with a wink, and a moment later, he disappeared into the crowd. 

Alicia got off the elevator slowly. She sat down to catch her breath. For a moment, she just closed her eyes and said a private prayer. She hadn’t prayed in years, so it felt rather odd doing so just now.

She walked slowly to the coffee shop. She sat down on one of the stools and grabbed a menu. She also picked up a newspaper, which ironically featured the headlines about the “Miracle Pope’s Special Address” that he was to deliver that afternoon.

“Miracles?!” she sighed in disbelief.

“Is this seat taken?” She turned in the direction of the male voice. For a moment, she couldn’t believe her eyes. 

“Jason?” Her former private investigator and ex-boyfriend, Jason Crouse, was looking at her, smiling. His beard was still untrimmed and wild and his black hair was long and wavy.

“Hello, Alicia.” 

He sat down next to her. She took his hand and held it close. “Did you know that I was going to be here?”

He nodded. “I had an idea where to find you. By the way, I heard about Grace. I sort of knew that you’d be here with her. But I would have been lost finding my way here, if it hadn’t been for that friend of yours who just happened to point me toward the coffee shop here.”

Her eyes wrinkled curiously. “Friend?”

He stared at her, surprised that she did not grasp the reference. “Yes, the strange-looking tall man with the coat and sunglasses. He told me where to find you.”

So many questions went through her mind that she did not know where to start. But for the moment, all she could do was laugh.


End file.
